The Kink
by Gobby-Cow9600
Summary: Carly like sam coming over... I wonder why ;


The Kink

Characters : Sam and Carly

I Do Not Own iCarly!

"Spencer...Sam's Staying the night is that Okay?" Carly Shouted down the hall.

"Sure why not!" Spencer replied enthusiastically

"Thanks!" Sam Shouted, She has tendencies to but into other peoples conversations.

Carly had been hoping spencer would have said yes, Her and Sam had been masterbating together for a couple of weeks now and wanted to show her some new 'methods' if thats the way you would put it.

Sam loves staying over at carly's, they have much more fun at her apartment then at hers, her mother is real strict about noise limits, even though all you can hear at night time is her fucking her boyfriend!

They make their way up to carly's bedroom, Luckily she has a king sized bed, enough space for sam, The human octopous!

Carly, being carly, decided to put on a film to get them in the mood for what their going to be doing later on... Porn!

Sam and carly was both obviously enjoying watching girl on girl russian porn... as sam was starting to get quite aroused she slid her hands down her trousers and underneath her yellow cotton panties.

She didnt want to slide her fingers in just yet, but she could feel how wet she had become, She slowly pressed her fingers down, which slid through her slits in her vagina. She Gasped a sigh of relief. She began stroking up and down her lips, making herself twinge with the familiar sensation. She loves it when she does this around Carly, She imagines in her head that this is her doing this extremely kinky things to her, She knows she isnt Lesbian, but she would consider being Bi.

Carly loves watching this, she watches it almost everyday, even though she says to sam she only does it when she is around...but its true, she is addicted! Carly has a massive collection of 'toys' she uses for this kind of need. She was becoming extremely wet, watching the two girls being eaten out by each other. Carly snakes her hands up her stomach and reaches her naked DD breasts. She tweaks her nipples and massages them until she feels a urge to bring her 'LITTLE Friend' into the situation.

"Er... Sam... I Just need to go to the bathroom, Will you be ok here for a while?" Carly asked, Slightly nervous.

"Yeah Sure carly, but if its about fingering yourself, Im not bothered you doing it infront of me, I'd do it with you" Sam said, in a husky voice.

"Erm...Its not that, I wont be long, about 20 minutes or so?"

"Oh Ok" Sam shot a reassuring smile at her best friend.

Carly got into the bathroom and turned her shower on, She undressed herself, admiring her curves in the mirror,"I am quite a turn on aren't i?" She thought to herself as she slid her fingers into her perfectly trimmed area.

She got into the shower, put herself under the boiling water, washing her hair and face. She was thinking of ways to make this the best night for a long time for her and her bestfriend. How could she make this kinky while exhilarating? She then had the urge to put the shower head on jet. It felt amazing against her skin, and wondered how it would feel...Inside of her...?

She lowered the shower head slowly until it was opposite her pubic area. She turned the shower off... placed the shower head into position, and turned it on full blast on jet.

"FUCK YEAH!" Carly Screeched!

It felt so good, she jizzed herself so quickly!

"OMG Im definatley doing that again!" She said to herself quietly.

She carried on doing the normal thing in the shower, Shaving her legs,underarms and vagina. She got out dripping wet and walked through to her bedroom.

Sam was still going at stroking her slits when carly walked back into the room, the only difference was, Sam had her pants totally off and carly could see her wetness dripping onto her bedsheets.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I cant help myself" Sam Apologised.

"Oh Dont worry about that, you'll be making a bigger mess then that later.

"Oooh Kinky!"

"Right, to make this work, you've got to do exactly what i tell you to, you got it?" Carly Demanded!

"Yes Misstress ;)"

"Good, Now get fully naked!"

Sam jumped up and slowly took her top off, as if she was doing a strip tease.

She got back onto the bed, all sprawled out, legs outstretched.

"Now, reach under the bed a reach out the plyers" Carly Ordered

Sam did as she told and pulled carly's box of toys out.

"Lay down and open your legs as wide as you can, this is gonna be funnnn!"

Sam laid down, Carly saw her juices sliding out of her opening at just had to do something about it. She placed the plyers onto her pulsating clit, she heard sam yelp in pain/pleasure. She then pulled out her bright pink vibrator and placed it right next to her opening, Sam bucked her hips, giving carly permission to take off. Carly rammed it it. Sam shreiked in pleasure and began rotating her hips.

This turned carly on and with the other hand, Began playing with her own clit, making her whole body rock with ectasy.

This was begining to get boring so she decided to let each other do their own thing.

"Hmmm carls, Got anything i can hump, it makes me feel A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

"here take my pillow, It works for me"

Sam took it,straddled it, and began making love to the pillow in the corner, moaning all the way.


End file.
